guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spell Shield
Where Is It ?? Where do i find this skill??.... I realy need it... :'( I know its in faction... But where?? From Someone That Makes A New 55 UW Solo Build —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 217.61.186.230 (talk • ) 15:00, 8 June 2006 (CDT). :Most skill traders have it in factions, check Michiko.--Draygo Korvan 15:06, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::THX!!..... hehe... Im soon makeing solo UW 55 Mo/N build... U will hear from me.. If a spell was already being cast on you when you put up spell shield, does it fail immediatly or only when the spell would be cast if you didn't have spell shield/werent casting a spell? O.o I'm surprised this question hasn't come up. The wording implies that you cannot be the target of ALLIED spells as well, is this true? (Not a fifty five 16:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :Of course it isnt. (T/ ) 17:57, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Anet needs to take English classes >.< (Not a fifty five 18:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::Playing both this and Magic: The Gathering is a tad confusing, since in Magic, the wording is everything. --Hashmir 01:16, 19 January 2007 (CST) maintain THE only way to maintain this constantly would be at 16 divine prayrs(not tested, but i know you cannot do it at 15) and even then it would BE really close. Could someone make sure you can maintain this at 16 and then change the not to say you need 16.--Coloneh 14:53, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :I think my caps lock might be broken.--Coloneh 14:54, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::At 16 you must cast it as soon as it is ready for recasting. You have maybe .5 leeway! — Skuld 15:03, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::Well not if you have a +20% enchant, which you prolly should have :D you have a very good leisurely 4 seconds or so there! (Not a fifty five 23:55, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::At 15 DF, with Blessed Aura and a 20% enchant mod, you should get 20 * 1.35 (blessed aura) = 27 seconds. * 1.2 (enchant mod) = 32.4 seconds. This would give you, at most, .5 seconds to begin the 2 second activation of the spell. HOWEVER, we do not know the details of the rounding. It could be rounded up to the half second, or down to the full second, or even left as is. at 16 DF, though, we get (21*1.37)*1.2. Even truncating (not rounding), we get 33 seconds, easily giving a full second to start the cast. see Talk:Blessed Aura --Crazytreeboy 00:10, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Yeah I used this in pvp once I think with 20%/ 16/blessed aure and didnt have trouble keeping it up. Btw trev, go to my user talk page. We me have found the guild we're looking for (Not a fifty five 00:14, 16 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::15DF and 20% enchanting with Blessed Aura dosnt work thats what i was posting about before.--Coloneh RIP 22:57, 18 November 2006 (CST) 16DF is the only way to maintain, i got it at 15DF with a +1CF when i casted blessed aura. so 37% on BA, doesn't keep it up. I think this skill is now doomed to the end of the list, as Skuld might say. I think This skill need a shorter recharge to be a consistent working skill. Munny 23:08, 24 January 2007 (CST) could this skill be able to solo uw with instead of spell breaker then bring a damage skill im awesome if this works im posting it lol i want credit all mine--71.163.181.158 20:05, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :For soloing? I find it unlikely. Most solo builds don't have skills that have a long enough casting time to protect you. Not to mention having your skills disabled is devastating for most farming builds.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 20:13, 19 August 2007 (CDT) its the ip address the 71.163 one it got changed for some reason but i was thinking 55 or somethhing thats spamming spells but u would have to time it it can solo uw i saw it happen i was amazed guy wouldnt tell me build though was a monk ranger--72.83.152.240 19:05, 26 August 2007 (CDT) U can also maintaint it with glpyh of swiftness these days, removing -1 energy regen of maintaining ench. There are still some flaws, as glyph can be interupted cuz it's not a spell, but still works nicely! Walter ++ Feel free to go /me and gram mantra of resolve and make this shit almost bullet-proof ! U do not have much time to re-cast spell shield, but it is easy to watch 1 skill and use it on recharge..... Walter! Is this like perfect for NM/HM UW countering banished dream ridiers in planes ? Wlt : o.O Are you stupid? (About the removing -1 energy regen) 25% of 30 = 22.5; with 2 second activation must be re-casted right as it recharges to maintain with +20% enchanting weapon, as well as locking your secondary to /E and removing the ability to use glyph of lesser energy (since it's 10e after all). Now, secondary locking aside, and glyph of lesser energy being out aside... 5 x 3 = 15 seconds, and 22 - 15 = 7 seconds. You'd be saving a mere 2 and 1/3 energy every 22 seconds by doing that, and essentially lengthening the cast time to 3 seconds rather than 2. Also, I'm not certain if Glyphs count as spells. If not, it could be interrupted, and then you'd be without spell shield for 8 seconds, rather than having it up 100% of the time. Furthermore, you'd miss out on the added enchantment duration bonus to all your other enchantments in general, so I see no reason to do it that way. 76.173.218.183 Weak It is unreliable (Unless you're protecting solely against Spell based Spell interrupts), has a little bad recharge time, and to make things worse, it disables -ALL- your skills for a usual of 7-6 seconds? Come now, give this skill power worthy of its cool name. Zulu Inuoe 14:39, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Its "cool name" is ripped from Warcraft III, the Spellbreakers(one of the human units) have an ability called "Spell Shield". And Spellbreaker is probably ripped from WCIII, too.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::No they don't. They have Spell ''Steal, not Shield. --Macros 17:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::No, spell steal takes control of a buff, control magic controls summoned units, and spell shield makes them take less damage from magic and make them immune to some spells.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 21:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::They have spell immunity, but that's passive and only affects them. The only thing with the name "spell shield" in Warcraft is the amulet that blocks a negative spell every 40 seconds. I doubt that's where Anet got the name. --Macros 21:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Buff 5/1/25 Enchantment spell. For 5...12 Second you can not be interrupted or hexed.This enchantment ends if you become enchanted by another spell. Ideas?12 seconds is at 15 prot,This leaves it vulnerable to Shatter (Spike!)and also any direct damage skills (Searing Flame,Lightning Hammer etc) while protecting you a bit against mesmers, they can still shatter or deal damage to with ( energy burn etc ) but can't directly effect your casting.Also as soon as you need some healing your basically screwing yourself,great for heals, not so much for prot.Durga Dido 20:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I dunno about your change, because it still seems worthless. But I agree that this will never see any serious use unless it gets changed. I know it can be used by *really good* players (read: impeccable timing and knowledge of monster) for certain farming applications, but that's it. (T/ ) 20:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) you guys should have realized this owns. this > Mantra of concentration, as it make sure it fails PB. I see some people running this in JQ with RoJ, and if I didn't see them cast it, my PB fails and I'm to late to cast another signet interrupt ( as you do not interrupt at the start of a spell. ) 17:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC)